


Anko Usai

by zuko911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark is an ass, M/M, Mpreg, No wonder Sweden left him, hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuko911/pseuds/zuko911





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etmosspiglets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=etmosspiglets).



"What are you looking at?" I glowered  
"You!" The idiot responded  
"I can tell that you moron but why?"  
"Because I love you."  
“Shut it Dane.”  
"Okay" He smiled and looked at the TV.  
“Wait- what?"  
"You told me to shut up so I did."  
"You never do that, you never do what I tell you to do." "Maybe I just love you so much that I finally started to do what you tell me to!"  
"Right, because I totally believe you."  
"Fine don't Believe me but it’s still true."  
". . . I love you too you stupid Dane." I rested my head back on his shoulder and smiled.  
"Awwww Norgie You smiled"  
"I said shut it!"  
"But you're so cute when you smile. You should do it more often." He tried to lean in and kiss me but I pushed him away.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so Denmark."  
"That's not a real answer"  
"It is if I say it is."  
"You're no fun anymore Nor."  
"Really... you just realized that?"  
"Yes... You are a fun sucker!"  
"EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT GIVING YOU A BLOW JOB RIGHT NOW DENMARK!"  
"Hehehe that’s not a fun sucker... though now that you mention it." He winked and said suggestively.  
"Idiot," I hit him and he squeaked, “What is it then?"  
"A fun sucker! You suck all the fun out of life! It's from a movie!"  
"Do you want me to hurt you?"  
"NO! But it's still true. Even he-who-must-not-be-named is more fun than you are!  
"Voldemort?"  
"NO! S-W-E-D-E-N."  
"Sweden?"  
"I SAID NOT TO SAY HIS NAME!"  
"No you didn't."  
"YES I DID!"  
"Fine If Sweden is so fun, why don't you marry him?'  
"But Norge....I don't want to marry Sweden!"  
"And you think I wanted to marry you?"  
"That hurts Norway"  
"Good."  
"Finland is never this mean to Swe- I mean you-know-who."  
"That would be because Finland tops the hell out of him." He did a spit take with the beer I didn't know he was drinking.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"You didn't know" I smirked, "Everyone knows that."  
"I didn't know it!"  
"That's right only the people with a brain know it. Which is everyone but you."  
"Why the harsh words Nor? You are being even more mean than normal. Are you, you know..." He gave me a pointed look hoping I would understand what the idiot was alluding to.  
"I am what Denmark?" I was growing tired of his idiocy.  
"Pregnant?" He whispered like a five year old saying a bad word for the first time.  
"EXCUSE ME?!?" Doing a spit take of my own.  
"Wellyouhavebeenreallymoodylatelyandyou'vegainedwieght." I slapped him again.  
"You mean I'm fat?"  
"Nonononono, It looks really good on you?" This time I punched him.  
"Fuck Nor that hurt!"  
"GOOD" I slammed the door and left.  
"NORWAY BABE COME ON PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Annoying Dane.  
"I am going to live with Sweden until you learn to stop being an ass. Good bye Denmark, Oh and please do take care of my darling bror while I'm gone."


	2. Denmark is always right

I’m going to kill him. I’m pregnant, again. About three months along. You might be wondering how I didn’t know I was pregnant for three months; simple, I don’t get morning sickness. Unlike my ‘Boyfriend/Husband’ Mathias who vomits every five seconds. The damn ass hole was fucking right, we were just getting along for was when the ass hole had to joke about me being pregnant, I was but I didn't know it! Then I stormed out, I’ve been crashing with Tino and Berwald ever since. I never would have figured out if Tino hadn’t made me go to every Doctors appointment with him to make sure he’s still pregnant. He’s paranoid, not that his paranoia is unfounded but it’s still a bit much. I know I should probably just tell Denmark but he would say ‘I told you so!’ and laugh at me. I should still probably sell him sooner rather than when I’m giving birth for example but come on it was one time! I didn’t even know I was pregnant and he was really small, and I wasn’t even living with Denmark when he was from. I pulled out my phone and sent a simple text. ‘We need to talk’


	3. Reunion

I woke this morning with a text from Norway, normally I would respond immediately, but being hung over sucks ass. After puking my guts out I texted Lukas a simple I'll be there soon. It's never a good sign when Norge is desperate, I feel too shity to care. Nor's nagging voice in my head gives off a 'This is why you don't hang out with Jan any more,'   
The second I saw him I knew I was in trouble, Lukas had on his signature glower. I winced from the verbal berating I knew I would soon receive.  
"Hei Nor. How are you."  
"Pregnant you Ass."  
"What?" I looked at my lover in shock and amazement  
"Are you really that daft? I am having a baby and it's all your fault."  
"This is wonderful!" I grinned and spun Lukas in a circle, "I'm going to be a daddy again!"  
"Be careful you buffoon!"  
"Sorry Nor" I smiled sheepishly and put him down, "So when is the baby due?"  
"You're an idiot you know that right?"  
"Ja but I'm your idiot."


End file.
